


No Idea

by jstadrtyhdlm



Series: Guts and No Idea [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Jack has fallen for Alex, as much as he knows he shouldn't have. He tried to suppress the feelings for the lead singer for quite some time with no progress. Jack wished Alex would just love him back. But Alex has no idea.





	

**_Jack POV:_ **

Touring was usually really repetitive after a while. The only thing that kept it interesting was the people around you. I would say the shows but they're all pretty similar too.

I was pretty lucky, usually band members have to leave the one they love behind while they tour, but I didn't. I was with him almost every moment of every day. The only catch was that he didn't know I loved him.

Yes, that's right, infamous Jack Barakat, known for loving boobs and boning chicks, is in love with a guy. But not just any guy.

It was Alex... my best friend, a straight man with a girlfriend. You can see my dilemma...

Alex had no idea how I felt about him, as far as he knew we were just best friends, and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

-

I still remember the very day I knew I was in love with Alex. It took me years to come to the conclusion, but the final moment when I knew I was a goner was at the beginning of the Dirty Work tour. The first few shows were great but Alex kept mentioning how his throat felt weird, a few nights later he was full blown sick.

It was always terrible when someone got sick on tour because then everyone got sick. First it was Alex, then Rian, then Zack and finally it got me, but I was the last one so for a while I was stuck taking care of everyone.

I didn't mind taking care of them, but they were all little whiny babies. The only one I could even stand to take care of was Alex.. At the time I didn't know why but I was soon to find out.

Rian and Zack usually slept a lot when they were sick, which made them lucky, but Lex never could fall asleep so he spent most of his time in the back lounge curled up in a mess of blankets. And me, well, I was either right there with him or getting something for him.

"You know you don't have to be my slave," Alex said in a raspy voice, followed by a cough.

"Maybe I like it," I teased.

He grinned and turned his face into my shoulder, resulting in his words coming out muffled, "Yeah, but you're gonna get sick too."

"Tis worth it my love," I said, kissing the top of his head as he smiled into my side.

I couldn't help but feel this sense of happiness when I was with him, and for a long time it just felt like he was my best friend. But as I looked down at his sleeping figure later that night I think I realized he was my greatest love. Friendship or otherwise.

-

As the tour went on I started to realize my feelings for Alex were growing at a rapid rate, and in a non innocent way. As in, when Alex hopped around on stage and got all sweaty my mind told me I wanted him to fuck me like there was no tomorrow.

Which was completely ridiculous, ya know? Because he'd never feel the same. He was straight and had a girlfriend but a guy can dream.. and dream I did.

-

"Damn it," I called from the back lounge, "I cannot find that damn hoodie."

"Where did you see it last?" Alex asked innocently, making his way back to where I was so we could talk properly.

I looked at him and shrugged, even though I already knew where the hoodie was. I was just using this as an excuse to spend as much time with him as possible before we have to go back to our separate houses. The tour was over and it was time to go back to living semi-normal lives.

"I literally have no idea," I lied, "I thought it was back here but I guess not."

"Is that the last thing that's missing?"

"Yeah, I have literally everything else," I told him.

"Well shit," Alex cursed, "Maybe you could tell the bus driver? He still has to clean it up before he can take it out again. If he finds it have him text you or something."

I shrugged again, "Alright... Fuck man, that was my favorite hoodie."

"We'll find it," Alex said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled. He pulled me into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, Jack."

"It'll only be a few days, if that, before we see each other again," I reminded him, but hugged him back just as tight, if not tighter.

"I'll still miss you," he whispered into my neck, sending a warm feeling right to my heart.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered back, just as softly. Then it was quiet and we were just holding one another. I loved this moment we shared. It was so peaceful and it was pretty much all him who started it.

Alex was going to miss me, like apparently really bad.

I pulled back from him but only a little so I could look into his eyes. To my surprise, his eyes flickered down to my lips. When he looked back up I was silently begging him to kiss me or something, just so I knew he felt the same way about me.

"Jack... I-I..." For a moment it felt like he was going to say what I needed him to say but he couldn't get the words out right.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," I cooed comfortingly, daring to raise my hand to caress his scruffy cheek, he hadn't shaved in a while but I found it kind of cute.

"I just..." Alex faltered again and leaned his cheek into my hand a little, "I'm gonna miss you."

I paused for a moment, looking into his eyes and searching for the truth that I'm sure was in there deep down.He couldn't tell me what he wanted to say but I hoped his eyes would. "You said that already," I finally whispered back.

"I know," He sighed deeply and scrunched his eyes shut tight, "We better go."

I nodded, stepping back from him, "Yeah... Let's go."

I picked up my bag and gave him one more small smile as he pick up his. As I trailed behind him and out of the bus, my eyes lingering on the suit case in Alex's hand, where he'd hidden my hoodie the night before.

-

Sometimes I felt like Alex knew I was in love with him, and maybe even felt it back... then reality would catch up and I'd remember he had no idea... no fucking idea. He had a girlfriend and I was just his best friend... Nothing more.

But I loved him anyway and I'd continue to... I mean, how could I not?


End file.
